Back to Being Me
by Broken ArchAngel
Summary: Bella Swan isn't who you all think she is, but is it that much of a surprise? What happens when young and hot teachers from Britain come along? Will they bring along more secrets? Or will they unveil some? Rated T for slight swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**This story's idea came from UmOk then and Secretly April. Authors, hope you don't mind, I'll try not to copy anything major apart from the fact that the Marauders are in Muggle school and teaching. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own much. Harry Potter & Twilight both don't belong to me. The scenario doesn't (as mentioned above). **

I pray for Wisdom to understand this idiot and Patience to actually stand him. Because, Merlin, if I prayed for strength, I would have beaten him till he died, and I don't care that he technically _is_ dead.

Gods, Merlin, Morgan, whoever else would listen to me: Please have mercy on me, and take this bloody pansy away from me. Who? Edward Cullen (here after known as The Pansy), of course, the worst thing that ever happened to me. And trust me when I say that: it is bad; because I have experience countless horrible encounters which I do not wish to repeat. Now you're all gasping at the fact that I would say that about my 'fiancé'. Well, it's a very _very _long story, but in the simplest way possible? I am not who everyone thinks I am.

Everyone thinks I'm Isabella Marie Swan, the sweet, innocent, pathetically weak girl; but in truth, I am Valora Arabella Potter, James Potter's younger twin sister by one minute. And before you ask, yes, that means I am a witch, and yes, I am also a Marauder. You think I'd let my brother have all this fun and glory without me?

Of course not, and that is why I am part of the awesome Marauders, along with my crazy brother and our best friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. I was the first person in the group to discover Remy's secret and I kept it for him for nearly three years. Hell, they wouldn't have found out if it weren't for the fact that…

"_Hey Remy, this one's yours…" James shouted and threw fore-mentioned boy a nicely wrapped present. Remus had gleefully grabbed the box and ripped the beautiful blue snowflake wrapping paper into pieces in his eagerness. He opened the box, and saw inside settled in velvet cushioning was a man styled necklace. It was a simple black band with a small book pendant on it…a pendant made of pure silver._

"_REMUS, NO!" I shouted out, when he moved to touch the pendant. Although myths of silver killing werewolves were not true, the silver did indeed irritate and sting the wolf and might also burn the flesh (therefore causing said werewolf's death) if in direct contact with high amounts of silver. My eyes flashed silver very quickly when we locked eyes and he understood. Immediately, he withdrew his outstretched hands._

"_Va-al, why can't Remy touch my gift? Did you jinx it or something?" James whined. Although he sounded immature and childlike, his eyes were filled with worry that his best friend did not like the gift due to the dejected look. Sirius, who had been previously stuffing his face with mom's delicious chocolate chip cookies turned and looked up questioningly. I turned my face away and looked at the floor, embarrassed that I had let slip such and important secret. As if he sensed my distress, Remus placed his hand on my knee and patted gently. I looked up and he smiled a sad smile at me. He then took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When they opened again, it was with determination._

"_Guys, Val didn't do anything. It's me," he said. I could tell he didn't want to reveal his secret, but he also didn't want James and Sirius thinking that he was hiding things from them._

"_Reeeemmmmmyyyyyyyy, spill," commanded Sirius, but the 'stern' tone he was going for was totally ruined by the whining._

"_Er…I…I…I…" Remus tried to say something, he honestly tried to tell the others, but it just got caught in his throat. His eyes held a very sad look, but he still had the determination to tell the others._

"_Come on, Rem, spit it out already," cried James, who was on the edge of his seat, bouncy to know the secret._

"_Immawerewolf," Remy said quickly in one breath and then covered his face with his hands, and ran out of the room sobbing. The two sent strange questioning looks at me and I sighed. Those two are without a doubt the dimmest two idiots I have ever had the misfortune to meet, and in my brother's case, know._

"_Remus is a werewolf," I said, and held my breath. I expected a large explosion from the boys but what I got was silence. Their eyes shone with understanding and they had matching grins. I was shocked to say the least, and judging from their face, they knew I was shocked._

"_Val, Remy isn't dangerous at all. He can hardly harm a fly, so I think I speak for both of us when I say I could honestly care less if he was a werewolf," my immature brother said. At that exact moment, thundering footsteps ran into the room and Remus stood there, eyes gleaming with hope._

"_Really? You guys don't care?" He asked, a smile threatening to rip across his face._

"_Yes, Rem, we don't," and after that, Remus gathered all of us in a tight group hug and all else was forgotten. That night, James and Sirius dragged me aside and asked me if I wanted to try this crazy experiment with them…an experiment to turn into an animagus._

_It took three of us one whole year to achieve the proper potion to find our inner animal, because this potion was critical to becoming an animagus. If we turned into the wrong animal, we would more than likely die, or we would mutate into a crossbreed animal. Add that to the fact that the potion is meant to be for students above 7__th__ year and you see our dilemma. It was difficult to collect the ingredients, and brewing it was even more difficult as we needed to hide it from teachers, other students and most importantly, Remus. It took us a better part of the next two years to transform and only when we did, did we tell Remus. He was furious that we had risked out life like that, but he was also grateful that he found, in his words, 'such amazing friends'. After that, during full moons, there was a werewolf, a stag, a black grim-looking shaggy dog and a red fox running around the Forbidden Forest. _

I was shaken out of memory by one pathetic vampire who goes by the name of Edward Cullen. I shot a glare at him, but he was oblivious to it, and smiled what was supposed to be a 'dazzling' grin (but actually made me want to go dig my eyes out). The 'warm' chocolate-brown eyes of my disguise shone with my disgust, but once again he was ignorant of that. I briefly wondered what he found in this unattractive girl. Of course, my natural look was so much prettier. What, don't tell me, you seriously thought I look like this? Please, how can I be a Marauder, and one of the most chased after girl in school, looking that boring?

Isabella Swan can no doubt pass for the plainest girl alive. I morphed into her so that I can lay a little lower in this new town. Yes, morphed as in metamorphagus; got it from my grandma I believe. So, we do look somewhat alike, but while her eyes are brown, mine were a piercing blue. She had flat brown hair, while I had a head of dark brown hair (not unlike my brothers) falling in soft waves, with a red streak laced with glittery golden strands, to show my Gryffindor spirit. She looked anorexic and pale, while I looked slim and lightly tanned. We shared the high cheekbones, but Isabella's was not flattering due to her sallow cheeks. Another thing we had in common were the pouty lips, but hers seemed over done, while mine was in a perfect pout. I knew we were like polar opposites, but apparently that hid my identity best, according to Dumbledore, so I'm super plain and boring Isabella.

All this thinking about my true identity brought on a wave of nostalgia, as an assault of my Hogwarts memories bombarded me. All the times that we spent mucking around, learning magic, pranking, running around with Moony…

Wetness gathered in my eyes and I looked out the window, furiously blinking away the tears. Sniffing slightly, I turned around to dig for my notebook in my schoolbag when I nearly smacked my face into the rock-hard ones of the Pansy.

"Bella, love, are you alright?" He said, doing a really crappy imitation of a British accent. He'd been trying to act British, and speak with some of our slang phrases, ever since I told him that I liked British men. _Stupid git._ His act was frankly very insulting to us Brits.

Smiling, I shook my head, "Yes, I'm fine."

He grinned crookedly, attempting to look hot, but nowhere near succeeding. I guess he was trying to dazzle me or something, _trying_ being the keyword. I reached into the bag and pulled out my ever-trusty sketchbook and turned to a fresh new page. Picking up my pencil, I began to sketch a portrait of the Marauders and Lily based on a photo I had of them (frozen, of course).

I had finished the rough sketch of James when the chatter in the classroom suddenly stopped, as the door was pulled open with a bang. Ignoring the now ten minutes late new teacher, I continued to fill in the details of his angular face, hazel eyes, and unruly hair. That was when Pansy looked over at my drawing, and whispered, "Why are you sketching our new Algebra teacher?"

I looked up, shocked at pansy's statement and missed his forehead by an inch. And standing right in front of the classroom, in a simple muggle suit, shifting uncomfortably was, without a doubt, James Charlus Potter.

"JAMIE?" I gasped out. He snapped his face to my direction and furrowed his brows.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" he asked.

"JAMES CHARLUS POTTER, HOW CAN YOU ASK SUCH A STUPID QUESTION?" I exclaimed, surprised that he couldn't recognize me. It's only been a year or so, not enough for him to forget me...wait, my disguise.

"Miss, I'm sorry, but I don't think I've ever met you, so why in mer-lord's name do you know my middle name?"

Speedily, I waved my wand under my desk and pushed my magic out. Using at least half of my magical core, I managed to confund the whole town into thinking that I had always looked like my natural self, instead of little Bella. While everyone was still in a daze due to magic, I morphed back to my 'Valora look'. When I raised my head, James was standing there with his jaw hanging wide open and staring at me. Oh right, I forgot that I had excluded anyone who knew Valora Potter into this spell! That, and the extensiveness of the spell, was what took so much of my magical core! Silly me.

"VIXENI" he shouted with glee. I grinned back happily and leaped off my seat, rushing forward and leaped into his arms, engulfing him into a koala-styled hug. He chuckled at my childishness, but wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me back tightly. Our happy moment was interrupted by a familiar high-pitched squeal, followed by a series of thundering footsteps that sound like a stampede. I looked at the door, from which the loud footsteps are coming from, then I turned back to face my brother with a singled arched eyebrow, a questioning look in my eyes. He nodded his agreement to what I was thinking. The class of rowdy teenagers behind me was oddly quiet, or perhaps they were just too shocked. Either way, they were silent with their jaws hanging, and then the door flung open.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Started a new story (: I've had this on my laptop for so long. Finally uploaded it (:<br>Right, next chapter should be up soon. I don't have any strong outline yet, so feel free to suggest things. And if you are afraid that this is going to be like 'Secretly April' or 'UmOk then', I can promise you it won't because I have already forgotten half both stories. There might be slight references, or slightly similar events, but I'll try not to do it.**

**Thanks for reading (:  
>xx<br>Broken ArchAngel  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Heartfelt Reunion

**Ohmygod. I am so so sorry for not updating for so long. I have no excuse. Like seriously.  
><strong>**I will try to get something up every Friday, because I have a study period in the morning where I can type up.  
><strong>**Thanks to all the peeps that favourited, alerted, and definitely to all those who REVIEWED. It made me so happy (*hint hint*).  
><strong>**New chapter, same disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time<em>

_Our happy moment was interrupted by a familiar high-pitched squeal, followed by a series of thundering footsteps that sound like a stampede. I looked at the door, from which the loud footsteps are coming from, then I turned back to face my brother with a singled arched eyebrow, a questioning look in my eyes. He nodded his agreement to what I was thinking. The class of rowdy teenagers behind me was oddly quiet, or perhaps they were just too shocked. Either way, they were silent with their jaws hanging, and then the door flung open._

And running in, terrified look on his face, is none other than Mr. Padfoot, Sirius Black himself. Dressed in an all-black, form-fitting outfit (that should be totally inappropriate for teachers), he earned the attention of half the girls in the classroom…the skanky half. Especially Jessica Stanely and Lauren Mallory, who were both staring at him, hunger prominent in their eyes, nearly drooling. Ah, what a funny sight, absolutely hilarious.

"JAMES, JAMES, JAMES! You've got to help me! Your wife is on a freaking rampage! She's after me! HELP!" he exclaimed, dropping down on his knees, begging, conveniently ignoring me, who is standing next to James, after breaking off our hug. I hopped onto the teacher's desk and sat there cross-legged.

"He won't help you, you know? Can't afford to anger his wife," I said, amused, and stifling giggles. It is not everyday the 'high and mighty' Padfoot would plead for help. Everyone who was previously looking at the weird man who ran in talking nonsense turned around to look at me.

"Oh hi, Nix," he said quickly, before turning back to beg my brother. "Prongs please help, your wife is so…wait a moment, rewind…NIX?"

"Hello Paddy, finally noticed my presence haven't you?" I said, smirking. He grinned widely before launching at me, nearly tackling me right off the table.

"NIX!" he shouted gleefully, "and for the millionth time, it's Padfoot. Say it with me, Pad-foot," he spoke to me, as if I was a kindergartener and he was teaching me how to say a really simple word.

"I rolled my eyes and mimicked his voice, while pretending to struggle say it, "Pad-dy." Then I went as far as to smirk proudly at the fact that I managed to say it, though I know it's wrong.

"Pad-foot. It's FOOT. It's not that hard you know?"

"Yes I know."

"Then why can't you use it?"

"Because it pisses you off," and I heard James' loud guffawing from behind Sirius.

"Bella, why are you talking to these people? Who are they? Why do you know them?" Edward cut into our conversation and I could sense that everyone wanted these answers. The tension was thick, everyone held their breath.

"Well, these people are my best friends, pretty much my brothers. In fact, James, James say hi," he obediently waved and echoed 'hi'. "Yeah he is my birth twin. Sirius there," he too, waved. "He is my brother by anything but blood. The other two new teachers, I am willing to bet bucks, are my best friends too. Remus and Lily are my kindred spirit and I swear that we are triplets separated from birth. Except for Lily, the rest of us are pranksters, any questions?" I answered, giving an 'in-a-nutshell' answer, which obviously cuts out all the magic and stuff.

"Bella, love, what are you doing? These people aren't your friends, you don't even know them; we are your family. Why are acting so ridiculous? Now come back here right this instant," he said, or rather, demanded. I rolled my eyes at him, at flipped him the bird. He looks astounded, and insulted, and just really constipated. At this thought, I started snickering again, until he stood up and marched to the front of the class. With a concerned look on his face, he tentatively touched my forehead with his disgusting cold hand, and then turned to James and said, "Sorry sir, seems like my girlfriend is ill and has been hallucinating that she knows you two. Please forgive her, and excuse us from class so I can take her to see the doctor."

"Hallucinating? I AM NOT FREAKING HALLUCINATING. I am Valora Arabella Potter, and I am not your 'love'," I shouted, not able to contain the overwhelming amounts of anger towards the Pansy standing in front of me.

"Love, your name is Bella, Isabella Marie Swan. See? You are so ill, that you can't even remember your own name! You have got to go see Carlisle; I'm worried for you, love," he said, and then proceeded to grab my wrist and drag me from the classroom. Yet before he could take more that five steps, both Sirius and James slid out of nowhere and blocked his path, standing shoulder to shoulder, and never looking more menacing.

"If you value your life, and your jewels where they are, you'd let my sister go right this instant. Or else, you'd have to answer to us, and Remus, and a pissed off Lily, after being dealt with by her. Trust me, it's very painful," he said, warningly. Being the dunderhead that he is, Pansy completely shook off all the notices given. Instead, he tightened his icy fingers around my slim wrist. Purple rimmed on my skin as a bruise began to form in the shape of his repulsive hand.

"Sir, why are you playing along with her make-belief games? This is Isabella Marie Swan. She does not have a sibling. She would have told me; she tells me everything," he said, bewildered. Wow, what an idiot. Still can't get it through his thick skull that I am not the pathetic muggle I was pretending to be, no offense to muggles. It's just that, the one I'm playing (brown hair, anorexic-looking, extremely pale…ring a bell anywhere?) is just so pitiful.

"Alright, I'm going to say this one more time. I am Valora Arabella Potter. I was never Isabella Marie Swan; she never existed. I was under a protection scheme in England. I do not, nor ever will, love you, comprende?" I exclaimed. The class took a collective deep breath, and went silent in a snap.

"Great, now that that's all cleared up, you can let go of my arm," I said cheerily after a moment of quietness.

"NO. My love, what have they done to you? The demons which have brainwashed you?" he cried out, in despair.

"Cut the theatrics. I am perfectly sane and normal. And for the last freaking time I will ever tell you," and I paused there for a second to take a deep breath, before proceeding to yell, "I. AM. NOT. YOUR. LOVE."

It was so loud that China probably heard it. _Oh well, _I shrugged as everyone (except for my fellow Marauders) looked at me, dumbfounded. Suddenly, James leaped up, eyes wide open.

"WAIT SIS. What was all that with the 'love' and stuff? Are you dating him or something?"

"Well, not dating per se. He stalked me, and kissed me, and then thought that that meant we were dating. In my defense, Dumbledore told me to," I denied. Well, truthfully, I did lead him on just that tiny bit, but I never loved him. I don't even like him. I smiled rather sheepishly.

"Bella, love, what do you mean by 'not dating'. We were always together, and in love. We're getting married in a few months, my love," he said with unshed tears in his eyes, and a look of pain and rejection. Wow, he looks even more pathetic that Bel…no wait, no one can be more pathetic than him.

"Alright, let me ask you a very simple question," I asked, smiling sweetly, before a yelling, "WHAT PART OF 'I AM NOT YOUR LOVE' DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? Look, I don't care if you love me, and I am your mate and all that crap. I DO NOT LOVE YOU AND YOU CAN'T FORCE ME TO LOVE YOU. We were never an item; you _assumed_ we were an item. I would say 'we're over', but we never started. STOP ANNOYING ME ALRIGHT!" Then I pulled the ring out of my pocket and chucked it at him. He looked at me wide-eyed, before fleeing the room sobbing.

"Right, now that that's all settled, let's begin class," I said, way too happy for a girl who's just 'broken up', as I leaped off the table and skipped back to my own desk, in between Alice and Emmett (who just slid into Edward's vacated seat). I didn't even take three steps before a loud screech was heard down the hallway.

"BLACK! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Padfoot immediately paled and swerved his head, frantically searching for an exit. His eyes landed on the window, and he rushed there, pushing on the handle to push the window open. And at that moment, the door, once again, flung open. **(A/N: Completely tempted to leave it there and let you guys wonder who flung it open.) **What is it with people flinging doors open today? Anyways, the door flung open and standing there, looking feral with her red hair blowing in the wind, was none other than Ms Lily Evans, or should I say, Mrs Lily Potter.

Apparently, surprises come in bundles, as to my total and utter shock; there was a small bump on her stomach. Yet, still, she looked completely intimidating, with her eyes set into a stone cold glare. Who knew a pregnant woman could look so scary? But then again, said pregnant woman was Lily Potter, she could scare the crap out of anyone, any day, except maybe me.

"BLACK! GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE OVER HERE, AND START MAKING EXCUSES," she barked out. He fell to his knees and shuffled over. Once in front of her, he faked sobbed out, "My dearest Lilykins, it was not me. It was Remus, all him. Please believe me."

It was obviously fake, but somehow, Lily fell for his I'm-a-poor-and-innocent-puppy-love-me eyes, and her features soften slightly. Then she spun on her heels and stormed right out, probably in search of Remy. After that, an extremely uncomfortable and awkward silence ensued.

"Sir, could you begin the class?" said Jessica, breaking the silence. Oh, did she just…is she…EW, that's so wrong! She is totally fluttering her lashes and I swear she just winked at my brother.

"Er, right, yes. Sorry. Thank you Miss…?"

"Jessica, Jessica Stanely," _but you can call me 'baby'._ I could almost hear the remaining words, as she eyed him with a supposedly 'sexy' look and licked her lips 'seductively'. My brother saw it, and blanched visibly. Excuse me for a moment; I think I need to vomit too. Sirius fake gagged and that roused a smattering of laughter from around the classroom.

"Thank you Miss Stanely. Okay, so I am your new algebra teacher and my name is James Potter, and you lot will be calling me Mr Potter…" he said. _No shit, Sherlock, _I thought to myself. Padfoot, laughing his arse off at some joke that probably no one except the Marauders will understand, interrupted him.

"Mr-Mr-Mr-Pot-Mr Potter," he gasped out between his chuckling, before laughing hard again. "Aged a few decades in three minutes eh, Prongs?"

"Pads, don't you have class?" James sighed. If I knew him at all, he would be asking himself, 'why do I have such a stupid brother?'.

"Nope. First period free period for me! And I think I'll spend it right here," he announced, before grabbing a extra chair and plopping his arse right next to Rosalie's desk, which was in the corner of the classroom in the first row.

I heard a high-pitched scream in the distance and I smirked knowing what just happened. I lifted my fingers and said, "Five…Four…Three…Two…One." And just as I said the last word, the door crashed open and a beyond furious Lily ran in, holding a metal baseball bat.

"JAMES CHARLUS POTTER!" shrieked the intruder. "Hand. Him. Over." She gritted through her teeth, punctuating each word. There was no denying that she was pissed. Striding into the room behind her calmly, albeit a bit haggard and slightly beaten up, was Remus Lupin, acting as if this happened every day, which judging from the group, it probably did.

"Now, now, Lily darling. Hand who over...?" He feinted confusion, to buy time and think, but by the look of terror on his face, I doubt he was able to think much.

"YOUR ASS OF A BEST FRIEND, WHO ELSE?" She shrieked. It was a really funny sight to see: my brother (the macho guy of Gryffindor, or so all girls says) pissing his pants, cowering in fright of his wife (the pure, innocent, sweet and nice Lily).

"Remus? He's right behind you," my brother said, once again pretending to be confused.

"NOT HIM, THE OTHER ONE. THAT SIRIUS BLOODY BLACK!" Ah, seems as if Padfoot's plan to blame it all on Remus did not work. Lily probably screamed at Remus a bit, slapped him around a little, before Rem finally gain hold of what's going on and busted the plan. My eyes swerved to Sirius, who had stealthily slid off his chair and was crawling towards the back of the classroom. Only I seemed to have noticed him though, and the new comers hadn't seen me yet.

"Lily darling, what did he do this time?" James caved and asked. He had completely given up stalling and decided to might as well get this over with. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Pads slid back a little bit, now nearly next to Jessica Stanely, who has a large smile across her face. I could see her subtly trying to pull her shirt lower so that her low cut shirt exposes her now barely covered chest. It was disgusting. Even worse was that her 'boyfriend' was too busy staring at her assets to notice that his 'girl' was flirting with another man.

"Oh, umm…HE JUST DREW EXTREMELY CRUDE DRAWINGS ALL OVER MY NOTES!" Lily yelled out. Woah, okay, that is bad. James' eyes darkened and I knew Sirius Orion Black will not live to see tomorrow. Did he deserve to die? YES. Should I help speed up the process because of how incredibly nice I am? HELL YEAH.

I leaped off the tabletop in one smooth action and walked to where Padfoot was, grabbing a hold of one of his ear, I dragged him to the front of the classroom where my sister-in-law was waiting, glaring at the still cowering brother of mine. Sirius grabbed hold of the table and whimpered. I tugged harder and he reluctantly let go, screaming, "OW, THAT HURTS" and "SAVE ME" all the way.

"Nix, what on Earth did I do to you? Why submit me to this torture?" He asked me, pleadingly. Wow, he sounded really scared, but I knew in truth? James and Lily would never kill him. Hex him? Sure. All the time, in fact. But killing? They're too nice for that.

Remus and Lily finally seemed to take note of my presence and screamed, "NIX". Well, Remus said that, while Lily said "VAL". The gang was back together. Momentarily, all 'grudges' were forgotten as we gathered together in a group hug. Wow, these guys really missed me. Normally, Sirius would be caught dead showing 'such sappy emotions' as he so kindly put it as. It just shows how much he missed the whole group of us being together if he was willing to be emotional in public.

"Aw, I missed you guys too," I whispered. We broke out of our hug and both Moony and Padfoot gave me a kiss on the cheek simultaneously. I giggled as Lily pulled me in for a hug and James watched with a serene smile on his face. I could tell he was really happy that his family was back together. He had been pretty upset because not long after Death Eaters killed Momma and Pops, I had left to come to Forks. He had not had a proper family for quite some time, and even though Lily was there for him, he needed to see that I hadn't left him. I let go of Lily and pulled him into another hug, squeezing tightly to tell him that I was here, and that I loved him. Generally, I am not a girl of emotions, but today is an exception.

We finally got over the sappy moment and Lily whacked Sirius on his head. I laughed merrily as Sirius fake pouted. "Do you see this pout? Hm? Do you see it? It is the pout of a very unhappy Sirius Black," he said to Lily.

Remus replied with," Well, Lils wouldn't care. Its not your tongue she wants down her throat." That caused many people to laugh.

"Er, Bel-,"a tingling voice began, before I cut it off with "Valora" in a bored tone.

"Right, Valora, erm, who are these people?" Alice asked.

I love all the Cullens like my own family, because they were for almost a year. Alice, reminded me so much of Alice back home, small but a force to be reckoned with. Jasper was too much like Remus, for they both are the silent type, but when they do speak, it is something extremely witty. Not to mention they are both very sensitive to my feelings, Jasper for obvious reasons, and are both scarred man who pulled through extreme hardships to get to where the are today (Rem with his lycanthropy and Jasper with his war past). Rosalie and Emmett represent different sides of Sirius. Rosalie because of her fierce loyalty and her extreme protection to those she hold dear to her, and Emmett because of his playful and joking nature. James and Lils were just like a more playful and carefree Carlisle and Esme, caring and always there for me. I stopped my mushy thinking as I realized that Alice was still waiting for an answer.

"Right, oops, sorry. Was in some la la land. Yes, er well, these people are my best friends, pretty much my family. In fact, James, James say hi," he obediently waved and echoed 'hi'. "Yeah he is my birth twin. Sirius there," he too, waved. "He is my brother by anything but blood. Remus," he gave a swift nod to the crowd with a gentle smile, "is another on of my brothers, and I swear he and Lily," as I gestured to the red head, she flashed a smile," are my triplets separated from birth. They are my kindred spirits. Apart from Lily, we are all pranksters, any questions?"

"PRANKSTERS?" Emmett boomed, bouncing in his seat.

"Yes Emmybear, you heard right. We are Pranksters. In fact, I think it's time we make our official intro." I said, nodding my head at my boys to get into 'position'.

"Mr Prongs." James said, bowing to the class.

"Mr Padfoot." Sirius announced, before going for a much more extravagant bow and winking to the group.

"Mr Moony." Remus added, and tipped his imaginary hat.

"Ms Nix." I rounded up, and curtsied. "Together, we make the Marauders, masters of mischief and mayhem,"

"We solemnly swear we're up to no good," we chorused after that. Lily laughed at us from the side, drawing the attention of the bunch of 18 year olds to her.

"Wait, then who are you?" Alice asked, not impolitely.

"Well, you could say I'm Mrs. Prongs, but I don't know how much longer that will last," she said with a mock sigh. Everyone laughed as Prongs clutched his chest and fell to his knees, crying out, "NO! Lily, I love you, please don't go."

And then the bell rang. Wow, who knew one hour had passed so quickly? Everyone gathered their stuff, and cheered as Prongs said," Class dismissed. No homework today."

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, finally finished rushing through. If any lines sound familiar, I might have read it in another fic or something and remembered it. I do not own them either.<br>To thank ya'll for still being there, this chapter is extra long at approx 7 pages on word.  
>Hang in there for the new installment. And I purposely ended in a anyone want Severus and some other people to come in?<br>Do you guys want Marauders and Cullens interaction?  
><strong>Review(: Give me your ideas. Nothing is set in stone yet.<br>Oh yeah, I might have a mini contest for a couple OCs later in the story.  
><strong>****xxxxx **


	3. Chapter 3: Formal Introductions

**OHEMGEE. I can bet you lot hate me. I am so so so sorry. I promised myself to upload something three Fridays ago, but then I didn't. Then I was like, 'hm, maybe you should upload something before you head off to camp'. But as you can clearly see, I didn't either.**

**Right, thank you all so much (: And I am so glad that you guys like this story even though there are probably similar and funnier ones out there.**

**For those who reviewed, I love you guys. And also those that favourited and/or alerted. **

**Please review to share ideas, I'd love to hear yours.**

**Enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time<em>

"_Mr Prongs." James said, bowing to the class._

"_Mr Padfoot." Sirius announced, before going for a much more extravagant bow and winking to the group._

"_Mr Moony." Remus added, and tipped his imaginary hat._

"_Ms Nix." I rounded up, and curtsied. "Together, we make the Marauders, masters of mischief and mayhem," _

"_We solemnly swear we're up to no good," we chorused after that. Lily laughed at us from the side, drawing the attention of the bunch of 18 year olds to her._

"_Wait, then who are you?" Alice asked, not impolitely._

"_Well, you could say I'm Mrs. Prongs, but I don't know how much longer that will last," she said with a mock sigh. Everyone laughed as Prongs clutched his chest and fell to his knees, crying out, "NO! Lily, I love you, please don't go."_

_And then the bell rang. Wow, who knew one hour had passed so quickly? Everyone gathered their stuff, and cheered as Prongs said," Class dismissed. No homework today."_

The room was empty within seconds, or so it seemed. The only ones left were us Marauders, Lily and the remaining Cullen 'kids'. There was a long and awkward silence, where we were all just staring at each other, shifting from side to side.

"So…Nix, wanna introduce them," Sirius said, with a jerk of his thumb in the direction of the Cullens. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the other Brits nodding their head in agreement.

"Right, erm, this is Alice," I said, pointing to the hyper pixie, who waved enthusiastically," and trust me, she is just like the one back home," I continued with a slight smirk.

"That better be a complement," Alice said, before laughing. Jasper looked at her with a serene smile on his face, and the look of devotion and love in his eyes was obvious even to the blind. They were so cute together!

"It was," I reassured her, before saying, "and she is a seer, or psychic. Her visions are based on decisions so they are not set in stone. Next to her is Jasper," who nodded his head, "and he is Alice's mate. He really reminded me of you, Rem, because you both have your scars. Which reminds me, don't you guys smell bad to each other?"

The Cullens and Remus all sniffed the air simultaneously, and then shook their head. "No, not really, why'd you ask Bel-Valora?" Jasper replied.

"Edweirdo keeps telling me how Jacob smells like wet dog or something, and Jake keeps telling me how you lot have a stench. Oh, and just call me Val; Valora's too formal," I said to the Cullens.

"Right, back to introductions, where was I…? Oh yes, Jasper is like Remy in too many different ways to be considered normal. Erm, the big oaf is Emmett and he is pure muscle, and yes, Sirius, he can and will beat you in hand wrestling, even without his vampire strength," I said, completely cutting off Sirius who I knew was going to challenge Emmett to a match. I saw Sirius pout, and I pat his hand in a mock-comforting way. I really missed the way I can act so casual and teasingly with my boys.

"Yes, and the blonde bombshell is Rosalie, and Sirius, for the second time I am singling you out, she is Emmett's mate, so no, she is taken," I laughed at Sirius' indignant look of shock, "and before you ask, it is because that's the first thing you ask about a hot girl. But, funnily enough, I thought Em and Rose combined were like you. Rose is fiercely loyal, like you, and Em is so playful and funny, again like you. There is also Esme and Carlisle, their adoptive parents, and sire in some of their cases, and of course you guys met Emoward, or at least some of you did. So yeah, they're the Cullens."

"Nice to meet you," they (Lily and the guys) said, in complete sync. Okay, the three, I can understand, but Lily as well? That is scary. The Cullens seems to agree because they all looked pretty darned shocked. _Should've known, my friends would be the people who make vampires go into shock, _I mused to myself, then shrugged, _oh wells._

"Er, okay then Val, we'll leave you to your reunion, catch'ya later," Em said, before the lot of them filed out, waving and calling out 'bye'. There was a short second of silence before Lily squealed.

"Oh Merlin! Val, I've missed you," before the redhead launched herself into my arms. I laughed and hugged her back just as hard; I really missed her so much. Slowly, James, followed by Sirius and Remus joined into our second group hug.

"So, what are you lot doing at a muggle school?" I asked once we broke apart.

"Same as what you are doing," James said.

"Recruiting alias?" I asked. Yes, I was not here for school, or for fun. I had a job, a mission. I was supposed to convince the shape shifters (the Quilettes, who weren't really werewolves contrary to Pansy's belief) and the vampires (the Cullens and any other covens I can persuade) to help us in the war. So far, I have gotten the wolves, the Cullens, the Volturi, the Denalis, some of Jasper's friends down south and some nomadic groups here and there. It really helps when you've got an alias such as Carlisle, who is so connected.

"Kind of, but more of watching over you…as well as…well, we, myself and Lily flower, are in hiding," James said. I arched my eyebrow in confusion. Why would they need to hide?

"There is a prophecy that said a child born at the end of July to those who thrice defied Voldermort, will be marked as his equal and have the power to vanquish him," Lily explained.

"With your luck, the child in the prophecy is the one in your womb," I deduced.

"No, not necessarily. It could have been Alice's child, but then apparently, Dumbledore claims that Voldermort sees himself in my little boy, as they are both half-blood, or some twisted thing like that."

Oh, so that's why they are in America, and furthermore, in such a bleak and boring little town. You see, the war has not yet spread to the United States yet, but the Ministry over here is more than prepared to take on the Death Eaters should the attacks move to this side of the sea.

"What about Alice and Frank?" I asked, suddenly remembering that Voldermort might also target them regardless.

"They went to Australia," Remus said, "and I believe your next class is going to start in five minutes, you better head over Nix."

"Only you, Moony. Only you would be able to kill my mood with classes, thanks so much. Right, who am I having next? I have Lit."

"That would be me," Moony answered while raising his hand like a student in class. I couldn't help but laugh. I was back with my family, my true family.

"Alright then, let's go!" I said, before grabbing Remus' hand and dragging him out the door, throwing a 'see ya'll later' behind me at the others. I could hear their faint laughter as I skipped down the hallway, with Remy still in my hold. Many in the corridor stopped and stared at Bella Swan who was acting so weird, and the teacher that is going along with it. After a while, they gave up deciphering this strange phenomenon and continued to do whatever they were originally doing. I ran right into the Literature classroom, Rem still in tow, and the moment we dashed in, the bell rang.

"YES! Made it!" I whooped, and did a quick happy dance before skipping to my seat near the front of the classroom next to Jessica and Alice, with Angela in front of me. Everyone looked at me wide-eyed because, Bella Swan was such a conservative person, unlike me.

"Hey Bells, this man is positively edible. Is he available?" Jessica leaned over and asked the moment I sat down.

"Firstly, its Valora or Val. Secondly, he's been practically my brother all my life, I really don't want to know if you consider him hot or not. Thirdly, I haven't seen him in a while, but I'd imagine that he's single, but, trust me, he isn't your type," I replied.

"Oh…"she looked crestfallen for a moment, before she suddenly brightened up and said, "How 'bout that one from just now, with the long shaggy hair? That one oozes sex appeal…" she trailed off and started fanning herself.

"Er, that's another one of my brothers and you are not his type."

"Aw…B-Val, really? Why are all your 'brothers' so hot? Like how can you remain sisterly to them; or…unless…you…OH! You sly girl," she smirked and waggled her eyebrows suggestively. Originally, I did not understand what she was saying, until ten seconds later, it pieced together.

"EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! THAT IS SO SO GROSS JESSICA. I need to go bleach my brain so that I'll forget that! BLEH!" I exclaimed.

"Nix, is everything alright?" I heard Moony say.

"Uh, if by alright, you mean I just heard the most disgusting thing in my life, then yes, I'm doing swell," I answered.

"Well, let's hear it!" and he has the nerve to smile in that cheerful way.

"Well, let's not."

"Nix, share the joke."

"The day I die."

"Come on! Or I'll tell about the time you and Pads…" he threatened.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Yes he would, I've seen it," Alice whispered.

"Alright alright, fine," I relented as I stomped up to him like a petulant child and stage whispered quite loudly, "Jessica implied that me and you and Pads are 'involved'."

"WHAT? THAT IS RIDICULOUS!" Rem shouted out, appalled. No duh, both men were straight as the horizon. **(A/N: Sorry, if that made absolutely no sense. I can't think very well at 9 am in the morning)**

"EXACTLY! I mean, I love you and all, but you are like my brother, that would be totally gross," I exclaimed.

"Same here, and I have a girlfriend now," he said, smiling. I cocked an eyebrow. Did Mr Moony just say he had a girlfriend? **(A/N: interesting fact? I nearly typed boyfriend…err..oops?)**

"Yes, Katherine Davies, remember her?" **(A/N: Complete OC. Imagine…some blonde bombshell. Don't worry, won't last long. I've got other plans for Remy. AND if any of my schoolmates happen to be reading this, they'd understand the 'Davies' bit)**

"That blonde Gryffindor catcher a year below us? Woah, I heard she's very hard to get!" I laughed as I high-fived him. Katherine Davies was one of the most popular girls in Gryffindor, just slightly behind Lily and myself. All the boys wanted to date her…or bed her, but so far, she has never said 'yes' to anyone yet.

"Err, she kinda asked me out instead…" he blushed embarrassed.

"Ah, so she's the one wearing the pants in the relationship, should've known," I teased while smirking at him. The whole class laughed at Remus' astonish and indignant face.

"NO. I am definitely the man. And we need to get on with the class," he said as he playfully shoved me back towards my desk. I laughed and hit him on the shoulder gently before heading back over to my table. When I sat down, Angela slipped a note over to me.

_Need to speak to you. Meet me in front of the library after class. – A_

Hm, Angela is seldom that secretive, wonder what she had to confide in me? I decided I had to go to the meeting and once I made the decision, I paid attention to what Moony was saying about mythological creatures. _Wow, completely unbelievable: Valora Potter actually listening in class! _

Soon, the bell rang, and Remus dismissed the class after telling everyone the assignment, "Research on one mythological creature and we'll do a short show-and-tell in class tomorrow". I smiled at him and gave him a big hug, telling him I'd meet him and the boys later, before leaving to meet Angela.

From the exit of the main building, I saw Angela's small frame leaning against the oak tree in the schoolyard. I walked slowly, as to not startle her, but she opened her closed eyes when I was a couple meters away from her.

"Hey, knew you'd come," she smiled in greeting. I nodded back, and she gestured to the patch of shaded grass next to where she stood. I sat down and she followed soon after. I could see her gathering her thoughts before she took a deep breath and said, "Val, I know you are wondering why I asked for you to meet me here. The reason is because…I have a secret…"

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, three words. WORST CHAPPIE EVER. Sorry guys, I haven't updated in ages and when I did, I give a really bad chapt. I have such a HUGE writers block. If anyone can be so awesome as to help donate ideas, you will have my eternal gratitude. I seriously CANNOT think of what to write. <strong>

**Review (:**

**Thanks and Love**

**Broken ArchAngel**


	4. Chapter 4: After Lunch

_Last Time_

"_Hey, knew you'd come," she smiled in greeting. I nodded back, and she gestured to the patch of shaded grass next to where she stood. I sat down and she followed soon after. I could see her gathering her thoughts before she took a deep breath and said, "Val, I know you are wondering why I asked for you to meet me here. The reason is because…I have a secret…"_

"Come again?" I asked, feeling completely lost. She had rushed her answer out too quickly, and of course I heard absolutely nothing. I had to ask her to repeat another three times before I could actually decipher what she said, and even then, I could barely catch half of it.

"I'm a witch," she said, finally in a speed where us humans could understand. A minute further and she would begin to sound like a hyper Sirius, who is completely impossible to hear. I heaved a sigh of relief. Thank Merlin, I had thought she was going to tell me she was Bellatrix in disguise or she had some terminal disease and needed me to give her my heart.

"Val, I need your help, you and all your friends. I can recognise your magical aura, that's the only way I know you're magical. Anyways, I've been home schooled for my entire wizarding school life, but my knowledge is that of a fifth year. I want to go back to London, I want to fight...but with my knowledge right now, I am going to be a liability," she pleaded with wet eyes. Angela's parents abandoned her on the streets when she was born, and her current guardian is the person who found her and took her in.

"No problem, methinks, but would you mind if the other Marauders and Lils help out too? James is much better than me at Transfig., and Lils is amazing at Charms. If we have to do this fast, then we need as much help as we can possibly get," I told her, as I begun brainstorming all the things she would need to learn. Of course, apart from Transfiguration and Charms, she has to be caught up with our DADA and Potions. She'll also need basic Ancient Ruins, Arithmacy and CoMC, but these were not as important. If she shows potential at Transfig, then she should also learn to be an Animagus, which is a good skill and disguise to have.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed, excited, as she gave me a bear hug that could rival Emmet's. I cannot remember ever seeing her look so happy as she did at that moment, with a wide smile lighting up her face. She looked as if a heavy weight was taken off her shoulders, and she glowed with happiness.

"Ang, we're friends right? I'll be here for you, don't worry. Too bad hon, you're stuck with us now," I comforted as I gave her a mock pity expression. This made her laugh even louder, which resulted in me cracking a smile. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see the gang rushing out of the school steps, looking around frantically. As I had chosen a rather secluded tree to sit at, it was difficult to spot us, except for Moony's enhanced vision. I locked eyes with Remy and subtly indicated he should come forward. He called the others together, and they made their way over to our sitting spot.

"Hello ladies, fancy seeing you here," Sirius began as he reached us, as if they had spontaneously decided to take a walk in the courtyard and just so happen to walk to this hidden corner and find me and Ang in conversation.

"See, we thought we lost Ms Nyx over there," Remus continued in the same casual tone, as he gestured at the general direction of a very amused me.

"Nearly gave us a heart attack," James added on.

"But being the observant, intelligent and all rounded awesome geniuses that we were," Sirius said, reverting to his usually egoistical tone, making all of us stifle a laugh. 'Genius' he says! I mean Moony and Lils, I get, but how is James and Siri in anyway smart? It is beyond me.

"Or in my case, remember that you told us you were meeting Angela," interjected Remy.

"We-" James ignored Remy and continued speaking as if he were not interrupted.

"By we, he means that myself," Remus cuts in.

"Yes yes, Moony, being the walking encyclopaedia that he is, deduced-" James huffed in annoyance, as, once again, Remy decided to put his two knuts in.

"Not that I do not appreciate the compliments, but anyone with half a brain would be able to deduce that."

"WOULD YOU LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCE?" James bellowed, much to all our amusement, and judging from Remy's smirk, I am willing to my broom that that was his ultimate goal.

"Well…"

"Good. As I was saying, before I was so rudely intervened by Moony, Mr-I-am-brilliantly-smart-and-therefore-shall-annoy-my-best-fried-by-interrupting-him there saw the two lovely ladies out in the courtyard,"

"And we came out here worried, because who knows what kind of horrors lay here in the seemingly innocent land of Forks?" Sirius added rather melodramatically, while attempting to suppress his chuckles.

"Ambushed by a colony of Yetis," James jumped in, joining Sirius in his overdone act.

"Abducted by…er…ALIENS!"

"Attacked by a...a…Snivellus!" James 'fainted' in horror, and the girls all looked on the verge of breaking down into laughter.

"No need to fret though, because with my charming smile and my sexy abs," Sirius puffed his chest out, and grinned widely, throwing a wink at the entertained audience (i.e. Lily, Angie, Remy and myself).

"_I_ will protect all of you, damsel in distress, unlike the preening mutt over there," James finished with an exaggerated bow and acting like a muggle performer at the end of a sold out concert. Sirius realised the insult and retaliated with 'Git', which caused an insult-war to break out. That pushed the audience off the edge, and we finally broke down and…I would say laugh but that word is not strong enough. The two of them suddenly stopped and stared at us, and the conversation was briefly heard over our guffawing.

"Sirius?"

"Yes Prongs?"

"I think our friends are dying."

"Dying? What? How?"

"Oxygen deprivation."

"Er…"

"Suffocation."

"How?"

"No air can get in from how much they're laughing, I bet."

That, obviously, did nothing to get us to stop laughing, and the two pranksters just stared as we continued to howl with laughter. Finally, after what seemed to be forever, but was only a little more than a minute, we calmed down enough for Lily to tell the truth.

"The two of them saw you two talking and being the nosy gits that they are, they just had to come and listen in. Myself and Remus were innocently dragged along," she defended, raising her hands in surrender and nudging for Remy to do the same. I turned to stare at the boys expectantly. Their mischievous grin spoke volumes.

Laughing, I gestured for them to take a seat, and quickly filled them in on the situation with Angela. I explained to them how everything would work and one by one, their apprehensive looks turned into smiles. They looked at each other, and like in all those cheesy movies, they nodded in sync and said 'we're in'.

"THANK YOU GUYS!" Angela cried from beside me, as she launched herself at them. Somehow, Remus took the brute force of the impact and fell backwards, with Angela straddling him in a rather awkward (for them, but extremely entertaining for us) and suggestive position.

"Get a room!" Sirius hollered, before clutching his stomach and letting out barks of chuckles. James was no better in his control, and if it were not for him supporting himself against Lily's shoulder, he would be rolling on the floor with his best friend as well. Lily and I just looked at each other and sighed. Boys, they never grow up…especially these two. Angela was blushing furiously and was desperately trying to untangle herself from the tomato-red Remus.

"Alright, you can shut up now," he said to the other two marauder, delivering a swift smack across both of their heads. Of course, they, being the utter gits that they are, cannot contain their hysterics and continued to guffaw at their friends' misfortune. Having had enough of this, Lily and I grabbed James and Sirius respectively and hauled them into a sitting position. They both gently rubbed their ear as they protested on our 'biasness against them' and how they are 'constantly getting abused'. Lily and I just looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

All in all, it was a rather interesting lunch period. Well, the Marauders are reunited, so how can it not be? We were laughing and teasing each other throughout the entire hour, and Angela was quickly nominated as the second honorary Marauder (Lily was the first), nickname Foxface due to a funny childhood story involving her dog, and a Halloween party. We ended up dispersing when Lily and Prongs began an improptu snog session in the middle of the courtyard. Everyone had no desire to see them make out, and quickly left before we had to see (or hear) things that we never want to. Have you seen how 'passionate' the two of them can get? Actually, scratch that, you would not want to. What happened to BFF Rule number 5: Never date you best friend's brother? Flew right out the window huh?

But after lunch, that's where all the fun really begins…

After lunch I had biology, which I was supposed to share with Pansy. However, seeing as he is nursing his bruised ego, or dry sobbing to no one who cares, I had Foxface sit next to me instead. Lily was the substitute in this class, and she told us to review what we have learnt and to read the next chapter. Me being who I am, I did not listen and that resulted in Angie and myself chatting the entire lesson away, accounting all sorts of pranks that we have played in school. Lily shot us dirty looks from where she was helping Lauren Mallory understand the difference between a plant cell and an animal cell.

"But what is this thing for? It's like, so ugly. Why is it, like, there?"

"Lauren, that's the chloroplast. It's there so that the plants can make food," Lily said, impatiently.

"Like, why don't, this thing, have it? Like, do we, like have it too?"

"Humans don't make food, Lauren. Plants do."

"But, like, how? Like, isn't that, like, weird? Like, why? Like…" Foxface and I snickered from our seats, which was the row behind Lauren. Seriously, how stupid is this girl? Lily glared at us from where she was crouched down, before sighing and repeating the same thing that she has been saying for half an hour now. After another excruciating fifteen minutes, we were_ finally_ let off for our next period, and also last period of the day: P.E. With Padfoot. Oh Merlin, save us all.

For the first time in a very long time, Padfoot was on time…or even, dare I say it, early. That is a miracle, if I have ever seen one. He was standing in the middle of the gym, wearing a lazy grin and twinkling eyes. Next to him were Remus and James with similar expressions on their face. Somehow I think that this will not end well for us.

"Okay class, today we're going to be playing a game called…DODGEBALL!" For a moment, I froze. Then I cheered along with the rest of the class. Seriously? I love dodgeball; probably my favourite sports besides Quidditch. Ever since Moony taught it to us the summer after First Year, it has become our Marauder bonding game. Sometimes, we would even drag in people from other houses to play, and most of the time, I am the last one standing.

"Let's have team captains…Val and you, what's your name?"

"Mike."

"Great, team captains: Val and Mike. Two captains to the front…" We both complied eagerly, and walked to where Sirius was standing.

"Now, rock, paper, scissors…"

"Foxface," I said, because I had won, so I got the first pick. She walked over and smiled, then gave me a high-five.

"Tyler," of course. Typical muggle idiocy, not that I have anything against them: going for their best friends.

"Alice." Hey, she's a vampire; that has got to be an advantage.

"Jessica," he called out, after seeing the look that she was giving him. After that, I continued to call out people that I thought was strong, and Mike went on to get all of his friends into his team. In the end, we had pretty even teams of twelve each.

"Alright, now, myself and James will be playing. Remus is refereeing with Lily, so there is no cheating. James will be on…" Sirius announced, but was interrupted by James' sharp shout.

"VAL!"

"No! I want to be on Val's team."

"I called first!"

"But…"

"Too bad, Siri."

"Git."

"Prat."

"Wanker."

"Tosser."

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" Remus hollered, thank Merlin. I was agitated, itching to get onto the field and chuck a couple of balls at people. "Act your age, for Mer-God's sake. Siri, you are on Mike's team. James, Val's."

Grudgingly, Sirius trudged over to Mike's side of the court, all the while staring daggers at the back of a bounding James. Sirius, being Sirius, has to have the last word, and therefore decided to be the mature nineteen year old that he is, and stick his tongue out at James, who is completely oblivious. I could not help but roll my eyes at Sirius' antics; that kid never grows up.

"On the blow of the whistle, grab a ball and may the games commence!"

1…

2…

3…

BEEP!

All hell broke loose. Ball after ball was frantically flung and hastily dodged. Around me, students on both ends of the court fell down one by one. I surprised the entire student body, bar the Marauders, when I begun to simultaneously dodge and send a ball back with a series of fancy kicks, spins and throws. Foxface and James were both holding their own out on the battlefield, and even though Alice was in a vision-induced trance, she daintily sidestepped all the incoming balls. Sirius, from the other end of the hall, just stood there. He did not even bother to dodge the balls; he just caught it and prepared to launch his attack against us. He knew that out of our team, the only relatively strong people were myself, James, Angie and Alice. It was not long before Angie fell to Sirius' unrelenting shots, especially after he threw two balls at her one directly after the other, the second a centimetre away from the where the first one landed, so she stepped right into the path of the second shot. It was good tactic, I'll give him that, but I will always win.

Surprisingly, Lauren and Jessica, the top sluts in this school, were still in the game. I bet no one was willing to throw the ball at them, fearing that they might bust one of their fake boobs if the ball landed hard enough. Quickly I sent two balls directly at them, as James threw aimed his shot at Eric. All three fell down upon impacted, and the funniest thing was, one of my throws flew right across the court in a rather stellar arc, and landed right on Lauren's ugly face, right smack middle. Her fake nose broke with a sickening crack, and blood started to gush out. The pixie gasped at the scent of the free flowing blood, offering Sirius a chance to get her out. She was too focused on the blood to see the ball in advance, and despite trying to dodge out of the way, she had to pretend to fall over as it was rather inhuman to be able to dodge such a sudden shot without tripping over your own leg.

Finally, Prongs went down after dodging and sending back almost fifteen shots one right after the other. On the other side, everyone was down except for one person. Sirius. In my mind, I rubbed my hands in anticipation. _Great! This will be fun._ I grinned evilly at him, and cocked one eyebrow, one hand holding a ball, another on my hip.

"The usual?"

"Hell yeah! First one down owes the other one a month worth of Honeyduke's Finest, and Friday night butter beer's on them."

"Let's throw in an all-paid-for meal at a restaurant of the winner's choice."

"Deal. 3…2…" I didn't wait for one, nor did I wait for go, I just began to hurl every ball I could get my hands on at him. He side-stepped, ducked and did rather impressive jumps to dodge the balls, even doing a split once. Hmm, I'll give him an eight for that one. Finally, all but one of the balls were on his side of the court. He had, I'll grudgingly admit, skilfully evaded all the incoming balls, and was panting slightly, his muscular chest rising and falling. We locked eyes from across the hall, and he smirked at me.

"C'mon Nix, give it up, you'll never win me."

"We'll see about that, dear Padfoot."

**A/N:**

"**Ohmygosh. Finally. I can't believe she updated." **

**Trust me, I hear y'all. To be honest with you guys, I completely lost inspiration to write it, and was this close *****holds fingers up a centimetre apart***** to taking it down. Then I received a couple of awesome reviews, which was like a slap in the face.**

"**Bitch, people are still reading this!"**

**And it was my birthday today, so I was like, hmm, what better way to kick my ass into gear than doing so on my birthday?**

**So yeah, I updated. And It was extra long, to show my gratitude(;**

**Review!**


End file.
